The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to communication systems, and more particularly to predictive directional antenna targeting of an unmanned aerial vehicle.
Communication systems that include a mobile communication node can experience reduced performance and/or signal loss as the mobile communication node changes position. Tracking antenna systems typically require that physical endpoints continuously transmit their position in order to accurately reposition antennas. When directional antennas are used to communicate with a mobile communication node, a clear line of sight is typically needed for uninterrupted communication. When communication is interrupted, tracking information is lost, making it difficult to reestablish communication while the mobile communication node is in motion. When the mobile communication node is an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), a reduction or loss of communication can impede decision-making and planning capabilities. Areas of heavy terrain or urban canyons present a number of challenges to maintain and re-establish line-of-sight communication.